Pinkie Pie and SCP-173; Teh Love Story
The Beginning Pinkie Pie was trotting around the facility as usual and greeted SCP-999. Pinkie wandered into SCP-173's chamber and stared at the tall sculpture staring at the wall. She didn't blink, she was smart enough to remember not to blink. Nopony noticed her fucking around in the chamber. Pinkie slowly got closer to SCP-173 as it was still staring at the wall. Pinkie Pie's eyes had started to burn and she couldn't resist blinking. Pinkie blinked. SCP-173 had now teleported closer to her, in neck snapping position. The pink earth pony kept eye contact with the creature. She slowly backed away keeping eye contact with SCP-173. "You know what? I think you need a hug Mr.173, that is probably why you keep your teeny-weeny, adorable arms out like that." Pinkie said to SCP-173. Pinkie drew closer to the creature and gave him a nice, warm, satisfying hug. SCP-173 was stunned, but couldn't express it. SCP-173 gave Pinkie a hug as well, or at least it seemed like it. "Are you happy now, Mr.173?" Pinkie questions to the silent statue. She turned around, heading out of 173's chamber. She blinked once more. SCP-173 now appeared to be following Pinkie wherever she went. "Ummm, Mr.173, I would like it if you would stop following me, thank you" Pinkie requested, though 173 refused. When Shit Gets Real SCP-173 still followed Pinkie without her noticing. 173 somehow grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a letter to Pinkie, expressing his love to her. Pinkie had received the note through his teleportation. "Aww, this is sweet Mr.173, though you are a ummm... Let's see... A spooky monster, and I'm a cute, little pony, and those two just don't seem like they go together at all." SCP-173 was devastated by Pinkie Pie's response to his letter. 173 teleported back to his chamber in agony. Funny thing is, the security personnel didn't notice a thing when SCP-173 had escaped his chamber, what shitty guards they have, amirite? 173 grabbed more paper on his way back to write more love letters to Pinkie. SCP-173 also spoke about his problems with SCP-049, otherwise known as the "Plague Doctor". As SCP-173 got back to his chamber, Pinkie was there. "Mr.173, I'm throwing you a party" Pinkie shouted out to him. 173 was surprised, how the fuck did she get to his chamber faster than him? SCP-173 partied with her anyway. The next day, SCP-173 found himself taking a walk, or just making Pinkie blink like 600 times, in SCP-087, or the stairwell. "Hey Mr.173, I really think you are fucking awesome, I mean look at your face, that shit is amazing." Pinkie complimented. SCP-173 was flattered by her compliments, but once again, couldn't express his feelings. Pinkie blinked, causing SCP-173 to accidently snap her neck, but we all know that cartoon horses can't die! You people are silly! Pinkie laughed at her pain, even though she couldn't feel it. She reassembled her neck and continued on with the walk down the stairwell. "Hey 173, I think I really like you" Pinkie states anxiously. SCP-173 was stunned once again. He thought Pinkie would've never have feelings for him. His heart exploded, if he has one lolololol. 6 years later SCP-173's object class was changed from Euclid to Safe due to his friendly nature nowadays. Pinkie now has two kids, SCP-1429 (Keter) and SCP-1389 (Euclid). They both live a happy life together in the SCP Foundation. TEH ENNNDDDDDD YAYAYYAYAY Category:MINE LITEL PONI Category:Article Listings Category:Crappy ms paint drawings